Old Friends
by my daydream world
Summary: Aramis spots Merlin in Paris, and that can mean only one thing... Trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first ever crossover. This something at come to mind when I was trying to sleep**

 **I don't own Musketeers or Merlin borth owned by the BBC**

 **Old friends**

Aramis though he saw him early that morning then again near the market it wasn't untill he step into a tavern he got a good look. He recognized the face at once. A face he saw in another life, where he had a different name he walked over to the man "I thought I recognized you" said Armais

"I wasn't sure if you would remember" said the dark hair man

"Good to see you again Merlin, you look well, how long has it been?" Asked Aramis

"A very long time" said Merlin "And old age doesn't agree with me..." They was a paused "So you're Aramis now?"

"Can't be called Lancelot can I?" Merlin shrugged "What brings you to Paris?"

"Can't I see a old friend?"

Aramis shook his head "What's the real reason ?"

Merlin grinned a little "I could never lie to you could I?"

"You're a horrible liar"

"I don't know what you mean, I am a slave to the truth" Merlin signed he looked around for a moment "It's hard to explain, but someone using magic in Paris, dark magic"

"I though magic was dead" said Aramis

Merlin shook his head "No, if magic was dead, then I would be too. Someone is using it, and I need to find them and stop them" Merlin pulled out some paper with a drawing on it of a stone with odd symbols on it "This is how magic being used. I need to find this stone"

"Finding a stone in a city like Paris isn't a easy task" began Aramis he stop talking when Athos walked up to them "Athos meet my friend Merlin, his from England we meet years ago..."

"I travel a lot" said Merlin "Pleasure to meet you"

Athos nodded his head he frowned at Merlin "Merlin save my life when we were younger, help me out of a tight spot" Aramis said

"You save my life first" said Merlin

"You speck French very well" said Athos "I would mistake you for a Frenchmen if it wasn't for your accent, what brings you to Paris"

"A item was stolen from my masters family" said Merlin "My master is a old nan now and he want it back. I been tracking it for a few months now, I believe it is in Paris"

"You must be loyal to you master then" comment Athos

"He is good to me, treats me ad a equal. Let me learn the art of reading and writing. Paying me to become a scholar, I own him more than I can say" said Merlin. Armais was impressed with Merlin well thought out story. He obviously realised that the excuses he used to give to Arthur wasn't going to help him.

"I'm thinking of helping him" said Aramis

"Theres no need" said Merlin

"Unless you develop the art of sword fighting since I last saw you, you will need help" said Aramis

"We got our duties" reminds Athos

"I can manage by myself" said Merlin "If I need your help I will yet you know"

"Well at lest join me and mine friends for dinner" said Aramis "You will enjoy Porthos stories, and d'Artagnan grow up as a farmer just like you. Coming to think about it you probably attached the same amount of trouble as well..."

...

Porthos had to admitted he like Aramis strange friend he was smart and quicker witted. But he couldn't help but noticed they wasn't a clear story about how they meet. Aramis save Merlin life then Merlin save Aramis. But they didn't go into detail either it was a lie or they are telling the truth and were doing something they shouldn't at the time. "I have to go" said Merlin getting up

"Don't leave Paris without saying goodbye" said Aramis

"I wouldn't dare" said Merlin

Aramis watched him go "He's going to get himself in trouble"

"He's a trouble maker?" Asked d'Artagnan

"No he actually one of the bravest, loyalist person I know. But he always getting himself in trouble to help people" said Aramis

"You never mention him before" comment Porthos

Aramis laught at little "I haven't seen him in years, way before I become an musketeer, he been in England as far as I know. I cause some trouble for him last time i saw him... It involved me and the fiancée of his master at the time...It's a long complex story. Its not something I'm proud of"

Porthos laughter "Something's never change"

...

Merlin watched as Aramis and d'Artagnan spared together the swords clashing together. Borth men were talented and welled trained. "That's enough you two" come Athos voice "You can ague about languages later"

"Spanish is a much more elegant than Gascon"

D'Artagnan was going to ague back then Athos got there first "I said enough... Aramis you friend is here"

Aramis walked over to Merlin "Merlin gave you found what you were looking for?"  
"I have and it's in the procession of a Cardinal Richelieu" said Merlin " I take it by the look on your face that's a bad thing"

"the cardinal won't give it back to you" said Porthos walking ip too them And his room is well guarded and if you don't have a death wish I won't either think about stealing it"

"Is this item important?" Asked Athos

"It's important to my masters family" said Merlin "I got the proof it belong in England" he got the paperwork out of his bag

"that won't be enough for the Cardinal" said d'Artagana

"How about we speck to Trevill, he might get you an audience with the king" said Athos "Do you know how to act in court?" Merlin nodded confidently

...

Trevill was curious about Merlin. He seem to be a little younger than Aramis but acted way older. Treville look at the paper work infornt of him "Athos you can read English"  
Athis speck forward "It says that stone belongs to an Leon Knightly" Aramis looked interested in that name

"Your master?" Asked Treville

Merlin nodded "Yes Captain"

"You mean he's still alive?' Asked Aramis

Merlin nodded "It's a long story, but he's slowly dieing now"

"What prove that you got that the cardinal got this stone?"

"A servant at the place told me" said Merlin "I used to be a servant and you have no idea what you can find out...but I know a word if a servant is meaningless against a man as powerful as the Cardinal"

"I can speck to the king to see if he would listen to this but you might want to keep you accusations against the Cardinal quite" said Treville

"Agreed" said Merlin they was a deep understand in this tone of voice making Treville wonder about Merlin past.

...

The king wasn't much help. He thought it was ridicules the fuss made about the stone. But Aramis didn't like the look in the cardinal eye, the cardinal knew Merlin was onto him and that could only mean one thing trouble.

Aramis was mental ready for a magical fight but he knew Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan wouldn't wouldn't even know magic was real. The next few day were going to be interesting

...

Merlin walked though the darken street when he sense someone near by following him he span around to confront his attacker to find himself face to face with d'Artagnan "Are you trying to pock someone eye out with that?" Asked Merlin

D'Artagnan lower his sword slightly "What are you doing?"

"Minding my own business" said Merlin

"You're going after that stone aren't you?" Said d'Artagnan "That's a foolish idea, the Cardinal knows you're after it. He would of hidden it or got rid of it by now"

"I like you, you show signs of intelligence. Most soldiers I know don't have much going on between there ears" merlin was sure if Athos, Pothos and d'Artagnan were around in Camelot during Arthur's rule all three of them would of become knights like Lancelot. He could see why Aramis become fiends with them. "I was often told I was a idiot I guess I haven't change that much..."

"What?"

"The cardinal wouldn't of got rid of it" said Merlin logically "So like you Said he would of hidden it... So were would he hide something vulnerable...something he wouldn't want anyone to get his hands on...come on d'Artagana tell me"

"How am I meant to know?" Asked d'Artagana "He probably got lots of places all over the place to hide things"

"But were had he been since my meeting with the King?" Asked Merlin

D'Artagnan frowned "I don't believe he has left the palace..."

"So the stone is somewhere in the palace" said Merlin now pacing "Now he would want to keep it close to him..."

"Then it be in his chambers or his office" said d'Artagnan "I used to hide things under lose floorboards'

"Same here, but the floor has big heavy carpets on it I doubt the cardinal would place the stone there"

"It'll been in a place only he can get too then, where no one think to look"

"Do you know the way to the cardinals room?" Asked Merlin

"You're not thinking of going there by yourself are you?" Aramis comeing out of the shadows "I know your remember Merlin can't leave anything alone"

"D'Artagana helping me" said Merlin

"I'm hurt you didn't come to me?"

"Well I did kind of sneak up on him in the first place" pointed out d'Artagnan "You're not agreeing to steal from the Cardinal are you?"

"I stole from him before" said Aramis "Anyway we only taking away something that doesn't belong to him"

"What's so special about a fancy stone?" Asked d'Artagnan "Why all the fuss"

"It's magical" said Merlin bluntly

"I'm being serious"

"So am I"

Armais laught nervously "Look, me and Merlin will get the stone back, you just get yourself home, before Constance gives your room to someone else..."

"I'm coming with you, or I'll tell Athos and Pothos what you're up too"

Merlin grinned Aramis didn't find it funny he trun to the two men "You two could find trouble in a empty room..."

"We're not death yet"

"You almost got yourself blow up, and you... I can't begin to list what you get up too"

"Look both of you come I don't really care, I need that stone and a strom is coming..." Merlin looked up at the large clouds coming he share a knowing look with Aramis.

The three men made their way to the palace "Okay now we brack in" said Aramis

"We are going to get ourself killed" said d'Artagnan as they climbed over the large walls. And hid behind a large tree as the palace guards walked around. Raindrops began to fall from the sky and thunder rumble overhead


	2. Chapter 2

rtF

Breaking into the palace was a lot easier than it should of been "You two done this sort of thing before haven't you" said d'Artagnan

"I'm normally breaking out of places" said Armais "Merlin however is a different story"

"You make me sound like a thief" said Merlin "I'm good at free innocent people, now

we have to be quite..."  
"Do you even know how too?" Asked Armais

They silently walked down the corridors the door of the Cardinal office was open a crack they saw the cardinal holding the stone at it was glowing. Aramis had to put a hand over d'Artagnan mouth to stop him from making a sound. "Told you its magical" said Merlin in a whisper as they backtrack till they could freely talk in a empty room close by

"The cardinal the one making the strom?" Asked Aramis

"Yeh, trying to stop us from getting the stone" said Merlin

"How do we stop him? What power dose the stone have?"

"If an mortal man can use it, its very powerful that why I'm going to destroy it..." Said Merlin "It's too much power... Oh and you think you need to explain everything to your friend"

Aramis trun to d'Artagnan who look speckles "Merlin an expert on this sort of thing, trust me he's on our side"

"Magic real?"

"You're taking this very well" said Armais "I expected more swearing, or holy quotes or fainting"

"Maybe the story my grandmother told me about the fairies were true then. We though she was losing it at that point... You trust Merlin"

"With my life" Aramis said without hesitation. d'Artagnan nodded his head slowly. Aramis grinned "So what's the plan?"

"The cardinal got to sleep at some point" said d'Artagnan "He doesn't know we here"

"That's a good point especially with that Strom" said Aramis "No one in the right mind would come out in it"

"Yeh but we can't wait untill then" said Merlin "Who know what the cardinal would do with the power" Merlin paused "I will talk to him, and if he detracted you can take the stone"

"Are you sure?" Asked Armais

Merlin nodded his head "Positive"

...

Merlin walked in the room "Impress storm" the cardinal looked up for an moment "I'm no stranger to storms, I can make better ones myself..."

The Cardinal frowned deeply "You know what this stone can do. Your fake documents from England do not fool me. This stone never been in England"

"True, but I heard about it's great powers and It is my job to protect it from being misused"

"What makes it your job witch"

"I'm not a witch, I'm a warlock, plus a dragon lord" correct Merlin "If you have done any research, like I'm sure you did, you would of heard of me. Most likely by the name the druids gave me... Emrys"

"That's impossible he lived hundreds of years ago"

"You're a well educated man, what dose the name Emrys mean?" Asked Merlin slowly as he saw Armais and d'Artagnan by the door "Immortal... It's a curse I tell you now..."

The cardinal put the stone on his desk "if you are so powerful why don't you. Just use magic to take the stone away from me?"

"Magic is a lot more complex that you could possibly imagine" said Merlin knowledgeably "You're only digging the surface of it, stop now or I will stop you"

There was a dangerous tone in Merlin voice that made the Cardinal look up. "You think you can stop me?"

"I've stop a lot worst than you trust me" said Merlin. He watched as d'Artagnan reached out and grab the stone silently "Lot more powerful..." d'Artagnan snuck out of the room and place the stone in the bag Aramis was holding.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Asked the Cardinal

"A magician never relieves his serects" with that Merlin bolted and the Cardinal trun to see the stone gone

"GUARDS!"

...

The next day Merlin, Aramis and d'Artagana all sat at the table at the garrison. Athos and Porthos walked over with a serious expression on their faces "Where were you three last night?" Asked Athos

"Got caught up in the storm" said d'Artagnan brightly

"You stole from the Cardinal didn't you" said Porthos "The Cardinal got a price on your head" he added to Merlin

"I take that as my time to leave, I don't want to get anyone into anymore trouble" said Merlin standing up "You are all fine musketeers reminds me of some of my old friends back home"

Merlin walked out of the garrison "I'll be back in a minute" said Aramis as he chased after the warlock "Merlin wait" sais Armais "We are you going now?"

"this isn't the only magical item people are using. Magic hasn't got a place in this world anymore , not how we knew it... I bet d'Artagnan has lots of questions"

"He always dose"

"Will he tell anyone?"

"Doubt anyone would believe him" said Armais "If you ever come back to Paris stop and say hello"

"Will do" said Merlin but they both known that Merlin wasn't going to step foot in Paris again "well it's goodbye for now Sir Lancelot"

"Farewell my friend look after yourself, you're not as young as you pretend to be" Armais and Merlin embrace then let go of each other "Don't spend all your time by yourself Merlin or talking to the lady of the lark"

"I could tell you stop falling in love with Queens but that doesn't stop you" Merlin grinned "stay safe and stay loyal to your heart"

"You too"

Aramis watched as Merlin walked away down the street of Paris he blinked and Merlin was gone. Armais trun to see Athos, Pothos and d'Artagnan looking at him "So sir Lancelot" said Porthos "You've got a lot of explaining to do"


End file.
